L'amour c'est
by MathBeth
Summary: Dans le Labyrinthe, Newt rencontre Thomas. Au fil de l'heure histoire, Newt dresse une définition de ce qu'est l'amour.


_L'amour est patient._

Quand Thomas arriva dans le Bloc, tout le monde fut indifférent de son sort. Il essayait anxieusement de se rendre utile en attendant de devenir un coureur. La seule personne qui fut assez empathique pour l'écouter et répondre au flux de questions sortant de son esprit perdu fut Newt. Il expliqua patiemment au jeune garçon tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur sa nouvelle vie. Il le prévint des dangers, lui conseilla certaines astuces pour que sa vie en compagnie des autres garçons soit plus facile. Il apprécia l'esprit vif et intelligent du nouveau, il ne s'étonna donc pas de répondre si facilement, ni même de sympathiser avec lui. Le soir de son arrivée, il s'assit à ses côtés près du grand tronc d'arbre qu'ils avaient installé derrière leur feu de camp permanent il y a de cela presque deux ans. Au départ, il ne dit rien, se contentant de mastiquer le morceau de viande préparé par Frypan, et d'observer le garçon en coin. Ce dernier était plutôt beau à regarder, un nez légèrement élevé créait une forme appréciable de profil. Ses yeux noisette légèrement plissés brillaient à cause de la faible luminosité crée par le feu derrière eux. Une teinte rosée colorait ses joues alors qu'il but une gorgée de la préparation spéciale de Gally. Il s'étouffa un peu sur le goût amer de la boisson, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de glousser en collant son épaule contre celle du garçon, qui riait doucement également.  
« Alors, tocard, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu ton nom.  
-Je m'appelle Thomas, je crois.  
-Charmant. Newt, mais tu le savais déjà. Le costaud coincé qui joue son chef, c'est Alby. Celui que t'as pas l'air d'aimer, et qu'aucune foutue personne ici n'aime d'ailleurs, c'est Gally. Chuck, il est assez bavard pour que tu saches déjà tout de lui j'imagine. Le reste, à toi de les rencontrer, le Bleu.  
-C'est fréquent les surnoms ici, je me trompe ? nota Thomas, pensivement.  
-Assez oui. Ne fais pas cette tête Tommy, tu t'y feras. »  
Newt plongea son regard sombre dans les pupilles dilatées de son homologue quelques instants, avant de sourire et de se relever avec difficulté. Oui, il sera patient, de toutes façons ils n'ont pas le choix.

_L'amour est aveugle. _

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois passer par tout ça.  
-Parce que tu veux devenir un foutu coureur, mais ce n'est pas possible de devenir fermier si on n'a jamais eu de vaches, Tommy. »  
Thomas roula des yeux, exaspéré par les corvées que son aîné lui faisait accomplir sous sa supervision. Il planta sa pelle dans le sol avec rudesse, et fusilla le blond du regard. Ce dernier fit une moue désabusée, se maudissant intérieurement de l'aimer assez pour ne pas l'envoyer une seconde fois dans l'abattoir de Winston.  
« Ecoute, je veux bien tout faire pour aller parler à Minho quand le moment sera venu, quand t'auras prit tes foutues marques parmi nous. Mais ce n'est pas aussi aisé d'être coureur, saches le.  
-Je m'en fiche que ce soit compliqué, Newt. Je ne suis pas fait pour cultiver des fruits, c'est tout. »  
Une vague de colère s'empara pour la première fois du garçon fin, qui s'empressa de claudiquer vers Thomas, qui lui se recula instinctivement, voyant le mauvais quart d'heure arriver.  
« Alors écoute-moi bien, foutu tocard. Tu descends de tes grands chevaux cinq petites minutes, et tu m'écoutes. Tu crois que j'ai voulu faire ce foutu boulot, moi ? Non. Avant j'étais coureur. J'ai vu ce qui se passait derrière ces murs, le Bleu. Et crois-moi, t'as pas envie de te mesurer à ces épreuves-là. Alors maintenant tu fermes ta grande bouche, et tu me laisse te sauver les miches. »  
Son ton était coléreux et ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, si bien que Thomas eut un soupçon de peur qui flotta dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. Une fois le choc passé, il prit une grande inspiration, et articula sa réponse au blocard.  
« Je. N'ai. Pas. Besoin. Que. Tu. Me. Sauve. De. Quoi. Que. Ce. Soit. Et puis, pourquoi tu te soucies tant de ce que je peux devenir ? Je dois pas être le seul à vouloir y entrer non ? »  
Newt se recula, un air dépité au visage, accompagné d'une sensation totale de tristesse.  
« Si, tu es bien le seul. Et ne crois pas que tu es le seul pour qui je m'inquiète. J'ai perdu trop de personnes dans ce foutu labyrinthe pour te laisser y aller comme une fleur, Tommy. Maintenant, s'il te plait, remets-toi au travail avant que les portes ne se ferment. »

_L'amour est impuissant_

« Non, mais je te jure, un fou. Je ne compte pas rester ici les bras croisés, j'ai l'intime conviction que j'ai quelque chose à faire ici. »  
Il but une gorgée d'eau avec colère alors que le petit Chuck le regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis face à la véhémence qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses mots. Au loin, il vit Newt les regarder mais décida de ne pas en faire part au brun. Qui sait ce que le sous-chef lui voulait.  
« Mais peut-être qu'il avait juste peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'aux autres blocards avant.  
-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'être ma maman, se plaint Thomas, le regard dans le vide.  
-Il s'inquiète pour nous tous, il fait partie des premiers à être arrivé ici, il en a vu passer du monde, et il y en avait sûrement quelques uns comme toi dans le lot, tête de plonk ! tenta Chuck, avec un regard sévère.  
-Je ne comprends même pas le jargon d'ici. »  
Thomas était dépité, et se sentit tout à coup abattu. Tout semblait mal se passer depuis son arrivée ici. Il aurait souhaité être en meilleurs termes avec Newt, après tout c'était le seul qui eut daigné l'écouter et lui répondre quand il était arrivé dans le Bloc. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait plus proche du petit garçon enveloppé, il ne pouvait nier apprécier la présence rassurante du blond. Il n'eut pas le courage de finir son assiette, alors il se leva et la rapporta à Frypan, une expression navrée au visage. ** Je l'aiderai en cuisine demain.  
**Il fit signe à Chuck de loin, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, et partit vers les bois au fond du Bloc. C'est fou comme la solitude physique lui avait manqué. C'était étrange, car entouré des autres garçons il se sentait seul, seul comme jamais. Mais ici, autour de ces grands arbres aux écorces rêches, aux feuilles d'un vert très foncé, il se sentait comme en sécurité, et autorisa enfin le repos à son cerveau.  
Il finit par s'endormir seul dans un coin du Bloc, entre deux murs du labyrinthe, malgré le froid régnant peu à peu dans la nuit noire. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas remarqué en s'installant qu'un certain blond l'avait suivi, et le regardait désormais dormir, une mine inquiète persistante. Newt s'approcha silencieusement, faisant attention à ce que sa jambe endommagée ne dérape pas malencontreusement. Il s'accroupit du mieux qu'il put devant le garçon, et l'enveloppa d'une couverture qu'il avait au départ prise pour lui. Il le regarda dormir quelques temps, puis décida de se lever dans un soupir défaitiste.  
« Bonne nuit, Tommy. »

_L'amour est plein d'espoir._

« Les portes vont bientôt se fermer, et Minho et Alby ne sont pas revenus ! »  
C'était la panique totale dans le Bloc, tout le monde se pressait vers les portes, attendant anxieusement le moindre signe de vie des deux coureurs. Cependant, plus le temps avança, plus les blocards finirent par baisser les bras, s'éloignant des gigantesques blocs de béton avec une expression défaite au visage. Seul Newt persistait à croire qu'ils arriveraient à temps, et restait campé devant l'entrée principale, par laquelle tous les coureurs partaient, et revenaient. La fatigue montait en lui ainsi que la lassitude, il ne se sentait réellement pas assez fort pour perdre ses deux amis les plus proches. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui.  
« Oh, salut Tommy… souffla-t-il, la voix enrouée.  
-Je viens attendre avec toi. »  
Le silence s'installa, aucun des deux jeunes ne souhaitant dire quoi que ce soit de cet évènement. Malgré son manque d'affection pour les deux coureurs, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Newt. Il était quelqu'un de réellement gentil, toujours prêt à aider les autres quand ils en avaient besoin. Il était sûr que le blond se faisait un sang d'encre pour ses deux amis, et Thomas souhaitait rester présent pour lui, pour toutes les fois où son nouvel ami avait été là.  
Il finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Newt, laissant leurs épaules se frôler.  
« Ils vont revenir, essaya-t-il, pas même sûr de ses propos.  
-Je sais.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font le parcours, ne t'en fais pas !  
-Je sais. »  
Son manque d'élocution devenait gênant pour Thomas qui ne sut où se mettre. Quand le grondement des portes commença, Newt se releva, laissant une simple larme couler sans bruit.  
Thomas lui se releva, mais ne s'en alla pas pour autant, malgré le départ résigné du jeune. Il fixa longuement le long couloir du Labyrinthe, priant pour voir les deux garçons émerger d'un instant à l'autre. Il pria silencieusement, et s'exclama bruyamment quand il aperçut deux formes se trainer vers la sortie.  
« NEWT ! ILS SONT LA ! »  
Il gesticula pour sommer au blond de revenir, ce qu'il fit en courant du mieux qu'il put.  
« Ils sont trop loin, ils ne vont pas y arriver à temps ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ! MINHO ! GROUILLE-TOI ! »  
Les deux jeunes se mirent à hurler au duo d'avancer plus vite, sans succès. L'adrénaline monta dans les veines de Thomas, qui regarda Newt en quête d'une solution pour les aider. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants d'une terreur pure, qu'on ne trouvait qu'en face de l'inévitable. Il vi très bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de courir dans le labyrinthe pour les secourir, mais que son handicap l'en empêchait. Il voyait très bien sa panique se transformer en désespoir, et le ressenti de Newt se transféra en lui comme une vague puissante. Il sut alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : y aller.  
Il s'élança donc à corps perdu dans le couloir sombre parsemé de plantes grimpantes et se jeta sur les deux jeunes. **Ils étaient désormais prisonniers du Labyrinthe.**

_L'amour est désintéressé._

Newt continua à fixer d'un œil mort les portes qui venaient juste de se refermer sur ses trois meilleurs amis. Il se sentit tout à coup vide vide de toute émotion, de toute envie. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe effacée par les pas répétés depuis trois ans, et souffla, avant de perdre sa respiration. Chuck accourut en hurlant le nom de Thomas, et s'arrêta à son niveau, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage.  
« Ce tocard est parti dans le Labyrinthe, c'est quoi son problème ! » s'égosilla-t-il, en posant ses deux orbes vertes sur la silhouette maigre de Newt. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, se sentant trop faible mentalement pour formuler ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient contre son gré, et se laissa tomber complètement sur le sol, pour finir en position assise. Il ne voulait pas bouger de là, peu importe s'il avait froid ou s'il mourrait de faim, il voulait revoir ses amis en vie.  
Plus loin, les autres blocards le regardaient d'un air triste. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient aussi déchiré, et ils ne savaient absolument pas comment le réconforter en cet instant. Déjà, certains décidèrent de créer des groupes de recherches pour demain, mais personne n'alla prévenir Newt, de peur de se prendre tout le poids de ses sentiments en pleine face.  
Ce fut une nuit tourmentée pour tout le monde, et Newt ne ferma pas l'œil jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, comme si un animal sauvage lui griffait constamment le cœur, mais que ce moment faisait seulement partie de son imagination, que rien de tout cet enfer n'était réel. Il se mit à souhaiter de ne pas l'être, de n'être rien de concret dans un tel monde, et que tout prenne fin rapidement. C'est avec le cœur noir qu'il regarda les grandes portes s'ouvrir lentement, n'ayant aucun espoir à trouver quelqu'un derrière.  
Mais le sort en décida autrement. Minho et Thomas étaient bel et bien là, tenant de par et d'autres un Alby blessé. Une horde de blocards accoururent vers eux et les aidèrent à porter le chef de leur groupe, lâchant un flux constant de félicitations pour les deux survivants.  
Quand Ils arrivèrent dans la zone hors de danger, Minho s'écroula à même le sol, mort de fatigue et sûrement blessé. Thomas, lui, s'approcha de Newt en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda les autres s'affairer auprès des deux coureurs, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de Newt.  
« On est vivants, Statua-t-il.  
-Ouais. J'ai adoré la partie où tu as couru vers ta propre mort, très héroïque et foutument réfléchi. »  
Thomas esquissa un sourire au blond.  
« Ravi de te voir aussi. »  
Sans plus attendre, Newt se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça aussi fort que s'il allait le perdre à nouveau.  
**Il n'était plus seul.**

_L'amour est égoïste_

C'était désormais officiel, Thomas était un coureur. Il s'enjouait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de trouver une sortie de cet enfer terrestre. Dans la salle de conseil, il dévisagea tous les représentants présents, ainsi que Newt qui, lui, attendait patiemment dans un coin, en tapant son pied blessé.  
« Bon, tu commenceras dès demain, mais t'as intérêt à suivre Minho à la trace, et pas te perdre en chemin tocard ! » conditionna le blond, une point d'agacement dans la voix.  
Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et rompit le groupe en partant le premier. Il claudiqua vers le potager, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de tranquillité, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il partit s'asseoir dans un coin d'ombre, et profita de la douce brise qui caressa paresseusement son visage. Il pencha la tête et se laissa caresser par l'air quelques instants, remerciant le calme ambiant de ne pas gâcher ce moment. Ce fut sans compter sur les pas qui martelèrent le sol derrière lui. Il se remit en place, adoptant une stature droite et assurée, essayant ainsi de remédier à ce moment de faiblesse qu'il avait laissé paraître. En se retournant brièvement, il reconnut la silhouette qui se rapprocha de lui.  
« Oh, salut Tommy. Belle journée, hein.  
-C'est quoi, ce genre de conversation ? ricana-t-il. Je voulais te remercier…  
-Non, tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier. Je ne viens pas de te faire un cadeau, crois moi. »  
Thomas le regarda quelques temps sans dire un mot, sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Newt renifla ironiquement, se rappelant de son temps dans le labyrinthe, les pires temps qu'il eut vécu ici.  
« Je vais nous faire sortir de là, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'on va trouver une solution, crois moi Newt.  
-Oh, merveilleux ! s'exclama Newt avec un sarcasme excessif. Un foutu tocard qui se prend maintenant pour le sauveur de l'humanité. Je ne sais pas où les Créateurs t'ont pêché, Tommy, mas t'es un sacré rigolo. »  
Thomas parut blessé par le manque de confiance du blond, mais n'en fit fi. Il se rapprocha et Newt, et s'accroupit à ses côtés.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si pessimiste, il doit bien y avoir une sortie.  
-Mais sait-on vraiment si quelque chose nous attend dehors ? Quelque chose qu'on a envie de connaitre ? » souffla Newt, perdu dans des pensées apocalyptiques et des hypothèses inquiétantes.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement, et Newt se plongea dans les iris noisette de l'autre blocard, détaillant chaque variation de couleur que les deux orbes renfermaient. Il se sentit un court instant en accord avec le garçon, comme si grâce à ce contact visuel ils partageaient quelque chose de bien plus intime que e simples paroles comme une promesse innommable, indicible. Il vit une lueur s'éclairer peu à peu dans les Iris de Thomas, et quelque chose se transforma à l'intérieur de lui-même. A quoi pouvait bien penser le brun en cet instant ?

_L'amour est jaloux._

**Elle** s'était réveillée. Quand elle ouvrit ses deux grands yeux aux couleurs métalliques, elle paniqua et s'enfuit dans le fond des bois du Bloc. Une réaction normale, pensa Newt. Mais Thomas la suivit peu de temps après, et cela ne plut absolument pas au blond. Il passa une grande partie des recherches à trouver son chemin à travers les arbres tous semblables les uns aux autres, et à lâcher des jurons alors que son pied malmené se prenait dans toutes les racines, augmentant sa douleur. Il finit par les trouver dans le fond des bois, dans un coin crée par les deux murs du Labyrinthe se rejoignant. Une piqûre amère traversa son cœur, répandant un poison en lui. Il ne put se résoudre à les chercher directement, alors il se fit discret et essaya d'écouter leur conversation. La fille, Teresa, semblait totalement perdue dans le Bloc, et Thomas faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer. Newt détailla la façon dont les yeux du garçon glissèrent sur elle, comme une plume trop légère pour se poser concrètement sur la peau laiteuse de la fille. La sensation de mal-être reprit aussitôt Newt, et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand Teresa émit une hypothèse à Thomas.  
« Peut-être qu'on était amoureux ? »  
C'en fut trop. Newt sortit de derrière son arbre et fonça vers les deux nouveaux.  
« Vous étiez où ? On vous a cherché partout ! C'était foutument malin de s'enfuir comme ça, on a cru qu'elle s'était barrée dans la Labyrinthe !  
-Désolée…marmonna-t-elle, pas impressionnée le moins du monde par le regard froid du nouvel arrivant. »  
Newt la détailla avec dédain, avant de ramener son regard vers Thomas.  
« Bref, il faut que tu la ramènes, les autres vont pas tarder à arriver et je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle rejoindre sa chambre sans faire d'histoire, tu vois ? »  
Thomas le regarda, sûrement en train d'essayer de lui passer un message que Newt ne comprit pas, et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le camp.

Depuis son réveil, Teresa accaparait Thomas, au grand damne de Newt qui se sentait délaissé par le brun. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du brun, et avait apprit à apprécier sa compagnie, bien plus fréquente que celle de Minho ou même Alby. Il avait des sujets bien plus variés, et arrivait même à rire quand ils discutaient. Mais désormais, le silence qui l'entourait le soir venu était assourdissant. Il jeta un regard en coin au couple et l'agacement se répandit en lui comme une trainée de poudre, le faisant taper du pied rapidement et regarder à nouveau le feu de camp. Si ses deux autres amis avaient remarqué quelque chose de changé dans son comportement, ils ne lui en avaient pas fait part, et c'était tant mieux car Newt ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, ne sachant même pas en quoi il consistait réellement. Il savait très bien pourquoi il réagissait ainsi à propos de Teresa, il n'était pas aveugle à ses propres sentiments. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était fait des espoirs sur leur relation, à Thomas et lui. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Thomas aime aussi les hommes ? Qu'il perdrait son temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi chétif que lui ? Non, c'était ridicule, et Newt s'insulta d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tout cela serait possible.  
Bientôt vint l'heure d'éteindre le feu de camp et de rejoindre les sacs de couchage. Il se redressa, s'étira et s'épousseta le tissu qui habillait ses jambes fines. Il contourna les autres blocards, et partit dans un coin plus reculé de la clairière pour se reposer en paix. Il vit de loin Thomas se diriger, main dans la main avec Teresa, vers l'abri où certains blocards dormaient déjà. Il soupira et s'allongea sur un drap qu'il avait posé sur l'herbe fraîche. Il se couvrit d'un autre drap, et ramena son bras droit sous sa tête. En levant ses yeux, il se surprit à observer les étoiles qui lui avaient toujours semblé fausses. Il essayait de créer des constellations pour faire passer le temps, dans l'espoir que le sommeil vienne de lui-même. Il commençait à somnoler quand une présence à ses côtés le fit violemment sursauter.  
« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.  
-Tommy, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! T'es devenu dingue?!  
-Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver… J'ai pas spécialement fait attention à être discret, pourtant.  
-Je m'endormais, tocard. Je faisais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait. »  
Un silence froid s'installa entre eux, ce qui fut bizarre pour Newt, qui n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation avec le brun auparavant. Il savait qu'il avait été rude avec le garçon, mais il se sentait trop amer pour agir autrement.  
« On n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps… remarqua Thomas, plus timide qu'avant.  
-En effet, mais je suis toujours là à ta disposition Tommy, c'est toi qui ne viens pas.  
-Je sais, Newt… Mais c'est que Teresa est perdue ici, il fallait que je l'aide.  
-Bien sûr. »  
Newt ferma les yeux d'exaspération, et considéra fortement de se tourner pour faire dos à son ami.  
« Attends… Newt ?  
-Quoi ? se plaint-il.  
-Ne me dis pas que… Tu es jaloux ? »  
Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas s'il devait mentir, ou affirmer.  
« Mon dieu, tu es jaloux ! Tu as un faible pour Teresa, j'y crois pas ! »  
Thomas s'esclaffa de son épiphanie alors que Newt plaqua violement sa main sur son visage, consterné par le degré de bêtise à laquelle il devait faire face. Il soupira longuement, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le rire de Thomas, qui l'observa silencieusement, essayant de distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre.  
«Tu… N'est pas jaloux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-…C'est d'elle ? »  
Newt se mura dans son silence, et sentit une chaleur grimper le long de son cou comme un millier de fourmis, chauffant enfin ses joues. Il remercia la nuit de ne pas permettre à Thomas de le voir en cet instant. Il tourna son visage vers Thomas et ils se regardèrent comme ils purent, ne voyant presque que leurs yeux luisants.  
« Ce n'est pas discutable, alors pourquoi je t'en parlerais ?  
-Peut-être parce que je suis concerné, et que moi aussi je suis un être humain ? remarqua ironiquement Thomas.  
-Non. Ça ne l'est pas, fin de la foutue discussion Tommy. Retourne voir Teresa, elle a plus besoin de toi que moi.  
-Eh. »  
Sans préambule, le brun se redressa et, de ses deux mains, plaqua les bras de Newt de part et d'autre de sa tête.  
« Avec qui je suis, là ? Toi. Teresa peut attendre, crois moi. »  
Newt le regarda avec étonnement, mais n'osa pas relever. Thomas était au-dessus de lui, et pouvait désormais voir Newt sous lui, ses joues rouges et ses yeux plus brillants que jamais.  
« Je ne sais pas depuis quand je…  
-Ta gueule, embrasse moi, tocard. »  
Et le brun ne perdit pas une minute de plus avant de fondre sur les lèvres du jeune, qu'il captura doucement. Newt, pas habitué à ce genre de contact, émit un son de surprise, avant de se coller complètement à Thomas, faisant remonter ses mains fines dans son dos dur. Ses doigts trouvèrent les cheveux du garçon, alors que ce dernier déposa une main froide sur sa joue. Sa langue demanda assurément l'accès à la bouche de l'autre, qui lui accorda avec un faible gémissement. Les hanches de Newt ondulaient paresseusement contre celles de Thomas tandis que leurs langues tièdes de caressaient, tour à tour sans la cavité du brun puis dans celle du blond. L'échange était doux et paisible, pourtant le plus vieux n'arrivait à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Les doigts de Thomas se glissèrent sous son haut, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Il sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter, et fut content de voir qu'il en était de même pour le coureur quand il posa sa main sur son ventre brûlant, la faisant lentement glisser vers le bas.

_L'amour est bon._

Ils avaient enfin réussi à sortir du Labyrinthe. Après toutes ces années, il avait fallu que Thomas arrive, suivi de Teresa, pour que tout soit chamboulé et qu'ils trouvent enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Le pauvre Chuck, le plus jeune de leur bande, gisait là, inerte sur le sol en métal de la base expérimentale. Newt avait vu la vie quitter lentement ses yeux paniqués, faisant cesser tout à coup ses soubresauts et le faisant taire à jamais. Bizarrement, Newt n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir aussi près de lui. Il était plongé dans un tel état de choc qu'il lui fallut tout la force mentale du monde pour se rendre compte que Thomas était en train de frapper Gally avec la ferme intention de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il hurlait tout sa haine envers le garçon, qui ne riposta pas. Newt se releva puis se précipita auprès de Thomas et fut aidé par Minho pour séparer les deux ennemis. Le blond encercla le nouveau de ses fins bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il sentit ses bras s'agripper à lui et ses épaules sauter par à-coups. Thomas pleurait tout son désespoir d'avoir perdu un de ses seuls amis du Bloc, et Newt le rejoint dans sa tristesse peu de temps après.  
Des hommes armés les amenèrent dans un endroit où ils purent tous se laver, manger à leur faim, et même se reposer dans de vrais lits. Cependant, Newt ne put se résoudre à dormir seul, pas après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.  
Après que les lits leurs furent attribués et qu'ils éteignirent les lumières, Newt se faufila discrètement hors de son lit et s'approcha prudemment de celui qu'il se rappela être celui de Thomas. Il hésita quelques secondes sur quel lit était le sien entre celui du haut et celui du bas, et finit par opter pour celui du bas, supposant que Minho préférait les hauteurs et en aucun cas laisserait à Thomas le dernier mot. Il ouvrit délicatement les couvertures et se glissa dedans sans un mot. Il reconnut bien la forme du corps du son amant quand il se blottit contre lui. Le bras de l'autre garçon vint instinctivement l'enlacer et sa main lui caressa doucement le dos de haut en bas. Newt laissa échapper un soupir de relâchement et se colla encore plus, souhaitant ne faire qu'un avec Thomas. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration calme du brun, essaya d'y caler la sienne. Il sentit Thomas bouger sous lui et approcher sa tête de la sienne. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste, puis Thomas posa ses lèvres contre son oreille.  
« Je t'aime. »  
Le cœur de Newt tressauta à l'entente de ces mots, et il dut ouvrir les yeux pour regarder l'autre garçon pour réaliser que tout ce qui se passait à ce moment était vrai.  
« Je t'aime. » Finit-il par souffler à son tour.  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Newt profita du doux contact des lèvres de Thomas sur les siennes avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse.  
« Eh, je vous jure, si vous allez plus loin que le bisou-bonne-nuit-homme-de-ma-vie, je descends et je vous mets la raclée de votre vie. »  
Les deux amants se figèrent à l'entente de la voix rocailleuse de Minho, avant d'exploser de rire, étouffant leur hilarité l'un contre l'autre.

**WICKED n'est pas bon, l'amour est bon.  
**

**Voilà un nouveau One Shot Newtmas (hehe je sais que vous aimez ce couple ) ) j'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout qu'il est un peu plus grand que les autres ! Pour ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction Spideypool Notre Histoire, SACHEZ QUE JE SUIS DESOLEE DE MON RETARD SCANDALEUX ! mais les cours sont bien plus difficiles que je ne le pensais, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à finir le chapitre en cours ! Mais il arrivera dans la semaine pour sur )  
Pour les fans de Newtmas, je prépare une mini-fic (ce n'est encore qu'une ébauche, mais elle se concrétise !) qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire ! Ce sera un AU.  
Merci de me suivre, vous êtres tous adorables !  
Mathbeth.**


End file.
